


A freak

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Pansy only has one certain type. They have to be freaky. And Hermione is willing to do that as long as she can make her dreams come true.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 20





	A freak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pansy and hermione fanfic so please don’t hate it and leave kudos if you want more HP fanfics also leave a comment of what ship you want to see next.

Hermione was alone in the library, it was currently winter and most people were visiting hogsmeade; including her best friends Harry and Ron and their boyfriends Draco and Blaise. They had invited her to come but she said she wanted to do some studying for an upcoming quiz in transfiguration. 

The books she was reading was getting on her nerves, it was poorly described. She got up and went to the transfiguration section, she put the book back and looked through all the titles. She walked around and heard voices from the other side.

“Pansy who are you gonna hook up with today?” The voice belonged to a female but Hermione didn’t know anyone with that voice she only recognized the other person that spoke. 

“I have no idea, I was hoping to get a taste of that cute little hufflepuff but she has a boyfriend so...I don’t know” 

Hermione listened a bit closer. Her best friends didn’t know this but she had a huge crush on pansy Parkinson she thought the girl was really cute, short brown hair and brown eyes, and from what she’s heard from girls that have hooked up with her; she’s incredibly good in bed. 

“Maybe a gryffindor? You find any girl from that house cute or sexy?” Hermione could tell the person was snickering. 

“No except for Granger, she has the body of a goddess, to bad she’s innocent if she were freaky I would definitely hook up with her and I wouldn’t care where” 

Hermione blushed. Her thoughts were racing everywhere. What if she did transform herself just a bit. 

“Damn well to bad she isn’t anyways where would you even hook up with her?” 

“If it’s a random girl probably in the restroom, but if it’s Hermione I’d do her anywhere, the library, the slytherin common room, my dorm, etc.” 

“Imagine if Hermione heard you, she’s slap you” 

Hermione heard the girls laugh. She felt a little hot she couldn’t believe pansy felt this way towards her. She didn’t grab a book instead she went to the section where pansy was and made it appear like she was getting a book from there. 

The girl that was with pansy left saying she would be right back. So now it was only pansy and her. Hermione walked over to where pansy was and did something unexplainable. She put pansy’s hands on her waist. 

“Granger what is this?” Pansy said her voice faltering a bit. 

“I feel a bit warm pansy, can you help?” 

Pansy’s grip around her waist tightened a bit. 

“Why’s that?” 

Hermione gulped before answering.

“Because I’ve been imagining riding you” Hermione didn’t know where she got the courage from but she felt brave and determined. 

Pansy kissed her and Hermione automatically deepened it. It felt hot, Hermione wanted more, and she didn’t even know what more exactly meant. When they pulled apart for air pansy smirked. 

“Hermione what else have you imagined?” 

Hermione smirked as well and guided pansy’s hands to her chest. 

“That you sucked and kissed my collarbone and that you wouldn’t stop sucking my nipples” 

Pansy kissed her one last time before whispering one last thing. 

“Get your things Hermione today is the day your imaginations come true” 

Hermione hurried to the desk she was originally sitting at and got her bag. She went back to pansy and began snogging her again. Other than this time pansy gripped her leg and told her to jump. Now Hermione had her legs around pansy’s waist and her arms wrapped around pansy’s neck. This was heaven for her. They broke apart again and pansy began to attack her neck. 

“What else was I doing?” 

Hermione moaned. For her this felt like to much pleasure.

“Kissing and leaving marks on my legs” 

Pansy couldn’t wait any longer she walked into to the first place she found empty. A classroom she put a silencing charm and locking charm. She placed Hermione on the desk. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. 

“Hermione lower your skirt, and your panties” 

Hermione complied. Pansy smirked she rubbed her a bit and her fingers came out covered in slick. 

“Nice and wet...isn’t that good?” 

“Yes now lick” 

Pansy complied she got on her knees and began to kitten lick Hermione. But Hermione wanted none of that so she forced her head to take in more. The lewd noises pansy was making with her mouth made Hermione moan louder. And for pansy Hermione’s moans were music to her ears. 

“Pansy...I’m...” 

And before pansy knew it her face was covered in Hermione‘s slick. She licked most of it off. And sat down. 

“Your turn kitten...” Hermione gave pansy a kiss and than got down on her knees. She licked her clit and than began sucking. She was fingering herself while doing so. She sucked and licked until pansy came right in her face and mouth and she came right after. Hermione swallowed it and licked the slick on her face. 

Hermione sat on pansy’s lap, and removed her shirt. She undid her bra and began to suck on her nipples. She sucked and sucked and Hermione moaned louder and louder. She came again just from the sucking. 

“Pansy...your sweater...” 

Pansy removed it but Hermione didn’t let her throw it onto the floor instead she took it out of her hands and put it on herself. 

“Does it look nice?..” 

Pansy sat on the desk and pulled Hermione on top of her she threw everything onto the ground and laid on her elbows. 

“It looks...fucking...sexy..now ride me” 

Hermione complied, she began to move her hips and pansy pushed upwards. Hermione was on cloud nine, she was having sex with a girl she liked since 3rd year. Hermione’s moans were so loud they didn’t hear when the teacher called for them. They only heard it once they came. They hurried to change. Hermione Forgot to take off the sweater.

“Mrs. Granger I expected better from you, detention for 2 months” said mcgonagall 

“Yes headmistress”

“and as of you mrs. Parkinson two months of detention as well this is the second time this has happened if I catch you doing this again I will suspend you”

“Yes also Granger is actually Parkinson” 

“Make that three also make sure to clean this classroom” 

“Yes headmistress” pansy And Hermione said in unison. Harry and Draco were both laughing while Blaise and Ron ignored the situation as best as they could. 

“At least you got some Parkinson” 

Mcgonagall turned to Draco and began to scold him. 

“Let’s do it again before cleaning alright Granger?” 

“I thought I was Parkinson?” 

~fin~


End file.
